Lily Birthday Surprise
by crazywriter99
Summary: It appears everyone had forgotten about Lily's special day and she is content to celebrate by herself. However, some one else might have different plans.


**Happy Birthday Lily Potter! I wrote this to celebrate her special day, and the idea kind of came to me. Happy Birthday Lily!**

Lily woke with blankets clinging to every surface of her. She groaned, rolling over and entangling herself even more.

"Rise and shine Lily-head!" A cheerful voice danced across the dorm room, "It's a school day and time to get up!"

Lily mumbled something unintelligible into her pillow before groaning and sitting up. She blinked the sleep from her eyes drowsily and adjusted to light, watching her roommates flutter around getting ready. Her only friend among them was Alice Prewett, and short and bubbly girl with a naturally good disposition. The rest of her dorm mates were both rude and overly flirty, or didn't enjoy social conversations.

"Morning Alice," Lily grumbled, tying up her always unmanageable hair into a ponytail, "Can't a girl sleep in for once?"

"Not if they want to catch and watch the Marauders before their daily decent," Clivia Claviar chewed on her gum, rolling her eyes at Lily.

Lily snorted, "Ah yes, the daily decent."

The daily decent was something the ever popular Marauders had created in third year. It became tradition, however over the course of this year Lily had spoken to James several times civilly during their Head Boy and Girl rounds, and he'd admitted that it was rather annoying to be watched as King of the school all the time, and incredibly distracting. Lily found she rather liked the Marauders, and her previous impressions of them being twits had evaporated. James was rather flirty, but it was adorable and sweet. Sirius was incredibly loyal and had a wicked sense of humor, Remus Lupin was smart and kept his friends in line well, and Peter Pettigrew was the sweetest, most loyal little thing.

Every morning the female population 'casually' gathered in the common room to watch the Marauders walk down and sending waves to lucky ladies in the crowd. Lily never attended, although Alice had gone a few times to see what the fuss was about. Not that she mooned over the Marauders, not with the googely eyes she and her boyfriend since third year kept sending each other.

Lily walked into the bathroom and showered. She was humming, with a towel wrapped around under her arms, when she saw herself in the mirror and froze. It was January 30th… it was her 18th birthday. Lily bubbled with excitement. She had grown up with muggle traditions after all, and this to her was a coming of age. Lily brushed out her hair (a rare occurrence) and applied a bit of makeup in celebration. She ever chose her freshly ironed uniform to looked pristine and fresh (unlike usual). Lily was skipping out of the bathroom, prepared to squeal with Alice over her birthday. Alice was buttoning her shoes when Lily came out, and glanced up before doing a double take.

"What has gotten you into a good mood?" She raised an eyebrow.

Lily laughed, "Don't be silly Al. It's my-"

"Sorry! I can't talk now, I've got to go meet Frank," Alice rushed out.

Lily froze. Could it really be that her best friend (and only friend) of seven years had forgotten the biggest day of the year for her!

"I guess it was only a big deal to me," Lily smiled sadly at the empty foot of her bed. Her parents had died in the past summer from one of the frequent attacks, and there would be no presents from them. Petunia probably didn't even care and there was no one else besides Alice that Lily associated herself with. She refused to let that damper her spirit. It could be a good day for her.

Lily strutted into the Great Hall and heard more than a few mutters at how Lily really wasn't horribly disfigured when she cleaned up…

She sat down at the only seat left open, beside the Marauders.

"Good morning boys!" She whistled, pouring some cereal.

They were watching her, James awestruck, Sirius appraisingly, Remus proudly, and Peter (as usual) confused. She wanted to kiss James so badly; the dang idiot was so gorgeous, especially now that Lily knew him better. But Lily kept on eating, ignoring the mutters from around her. She was eighteen, and no one could damper her spirits.

"Good morning Lily…" James trailed of, trying to keep his eyes above her shoulders.

And so the day progressed. Lily skipped and sang, cheerful as a little flower in the spring. Slughorn wished her a quiet Happy Birthday after class and Lily's heart panged as she realized her Potions Professor had been the only one to remember this special day. But nothing would bring her down from Cloud Nine. Whenever people asked her what was going on she would send them a secretive smile and hold in her happiness for herself.

At dinner she shoveled down as much food as she wanted, ignoring her strict salad diet for the day. She swayed to her feet, still dancing to a song only she heard. Lily was almost at the doors, when a call stopped her. It was James, and he came running up with a little box.

"Happy Birthday Lily," He stammered, out of breath, when he came to her.

Lily's breath caught, "You remembered?"

James smiled softly, "Of course I did. You told me back in November how much you looked forward to your birthday."

She couldn't believe he'd remembered that insignificant detail of her ramblings. HE was so sweet… always had been she just hadn't seen it. Lily carefully opened the box, and it was like the rest of the Great Hall wasn't watching. She pulled out a small velvet box and inside… Lily almost cried. The Petunia and Lily, intertwined, upon the chain brought tears to her eyes. It symbolized so much…

"You remembered that too?" She sniffed, "I've barely mentioned it to you!"

James brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I remember everything you've ever told me."

Lily flushed pink. His face was so close… she could just lean forward and kiss him.

"I only ever stopped asking you out because I thought you'd like me better then," James whispered, "But one more time… will you go to Hogsmeade with me tonight?"

Lily didn't bother asking how he planned on getting there, it was better not to when it involved a Marauder.

Instead she leaned forward and snogged him, right there where the entire population of Hogwarts was watching. But she couldn't have cared less, she just had to. He wrapped her in her arms, and their lips pressed against each other… again and again.

Lily pulled away, "I'd love to."

And the way he smiled, it was worth all the years of arguing.

He pulled her away from the gasping and crying (from the fangirls). She giggled, gripping his hand. It just felt right.

333

Later that night she, James, Alice and her boyfriend Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all gathered in the three broomsticks after sneaking into Hogsmeade. James had his arms around Lily and they talked and giggled at a drunken Sirius trying to flirt with Madam Evangeline, the bartender.

Alice had been faking forgetting her birthday so James asking her with the necklace (which she'd over heard about from Frank) would be all that more special. Lily couldn't be angry with her, because it had made it special to know that James remembered.

Remus was snorting at Sirius as he attempted to flirt. Peter giggled drunkenly and Alice and Frank swayed romantically to the music not even playing in the middle of the room.

Lily loved how perfect it all felt, like watching her children. She would gladly stay with them forever, her family. Her perfect wonderful family.

So the next morning, when Lily waited in the middle of the floor of the Daily Decent, and James picked her up and tossed her squealing over his shoulder everyone accepted the fact of Lily and James.

It was too late now. Lily and James were stuck with each other for good.

Strangely, they didn't mind.

**Very romantic, I know. But that's how I envisioned it so ya. I hope you like this version of them coming together. I thought it was very romantic, the perfect birthday present for her. I hope you leave a review on what you think! Thanks, and Happy Birthday Lily!**

**-Trina**


End file.
